beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercury Anubius 85XF
Mercury Anubius 85XF (水銀アヌビス 85XF Suigin Anubiusu 85XF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It could be obtained by winning the Bey Ta 1 machine or through a tournament from the WBBA in Japan. It is owned by Yuki Mizusawa. However, as of Awaken Anubius!, Yuki owns a variant with a darker Energy Ring and a black and blue Fusion Wheel as shown to the right. Face Bolt: Anubius The Face Bolt depicts "Anubis". In Ancient Egyptian civilization, Anubis was the God of many things such as the jackal-headed God of Mummification, Embalming, Afterlife, and Death. The design features the head of Anubis, looking to the left with his jackal-headed face. It is coloured in purple, but highlighted in yellow whilst printed on a translucent blue face bolt. Energy Ring: Anubius *'Weight:' 2.86 grams Anubius is a translucent blue that is primarily two-sided. It features rounded sides but with a triangular-like spike between them. The rounded sides also appear to have a very small gap as well. It is very similar to the Pegasus Energy Ring. It is great when paried with the Vulcan wheel. Fusion Wheel: Mercury *'Weight:' 28.94 grams Mercury has a resemblance to Vulcan, with it's two rounded sides and a medium-sized spike with a gap between each rounded side. With this, one may think that Mercury would hold powerful Smash Attack but contrary to this, Mercury has absolutely no Attack-Type potential whatsoever. Due to its light weight, it also is even lighter than Poison, another terrible Attack-Wheel by one gram. Luckily, it's heavier than the Torch Wheel. This does not give Mercury enough weight to pack any powerful hits, or hold it's ground against others, therefore, making it useless in Attack, Defense, and Stamina; Variares, Blitz, and Beat are much better for Attack. Mercury is coloured a metallic blue with eight silver highlights on it's two sides, while it's inner part is a light blue. But overall, despite the the uselessness of Mercury to the current metagame, it is indeed quite a collectible part; for it is made up for its monetary value, and rarity. Mercury is not used much competitively due to the lightness of the wheel and the fact that it only comes painted so collectors do not want to scratch the design. Customizations: MF Vulcan Anubis H145XF/RF/R2F (attack) Spin Track: 85 *'Weight:' 0.86 grams 85 is currently, the lowest Spin Track and thus, the best Spin Track for low attackers due to its Attack and Stamina capabilities. It is a top-tier Spin Track. However, its low height causes it to scrape the Stadium floor multiple times when it starts to lose Stamina. Due to this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85. However, if placed with taller Performance Tips, like HF/ S or RF, it can avoid floor scrapes as much as possible. Although 85 can be countered with Spin Tracks like TH170 and 230, it still remains as an excellent Spin Track for Attack-Type customizations. However, Low-Attacker tracks like 85 have fallen into disuse with the realese of Flame Byxis 230WD and Hades Kerbecs BD145DS, as their spin tracks are basiclly immune to low attackers. Attack: 3 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Xtreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:' 0.70 grams Xtreme Flat is the second widest Flat Performance Tip currently available (first being GF). Xtreme Flat has fast and aggressive movement, equal to that of Right Rubber Flat. Although having more Stamina than Right Rubber Flat due to being plastic, it is not as fast as Right Rubber Flat, which is made of rubber, which gives it more friction with the Stadium floor. Nevertheless, Xtreme Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack Type Beyblades, and is top-tier at that. The only downside of Xtreme Flat is that is is hard to control at first and combined with a low track may result in some self stadium-outs and lots of floor scraps. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Beast The Beast inside of Anubius is the jackal-headed Egyptian God of Mummification and the Afterlife, Anubis. Special Moves *'Brave Impact: '''Yuki's first special move. Mercury Anubius releases the God of Mummification, Anubis, who hurls himself into the opposing bey, inflicting huge amounts of damage. Other versions *'Mercury Anubis 85XF' - Brave Version (Red and yellow Fusion Wheel). *'Mercury Anubis 85XF - 'Legend Version (Blue and black Fusion Wheel). Gallery Anubis Asembled.JPG|Mercury Anubis Mercury Anubis Parts.JPG|Mercury Anubis Parts, Stickers, instructions, etc. Anubis_SpecialEvition.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - Brave Ver. (Red and Black) anubis_2.jpg Anubis.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - Brave Ver. Promo T01500150 0150015010769837644.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - WBBA First Place Prize (Gold) T01500150 0150015010769837646.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - WBBA Second Place Prize (Silver) BeatLynxVsMercuryAnubis.png|Beat Lynx fighting Mercury Anubis Anubius_Legend_Bey.jpg|Anubius' Legend Transformation Anubius_Unleashed.jpg|Anubius' Brave Impact Special Move Anubius_Recolour.jpg|Anubius' Legend Blader Recolor ANUBIUS.jpg|Anubis Anubius.PNG anubis.JPG|Anubis alongside Pegasus O0317050211108652278.png|Anubis in the manga MercuryAnubisBraveVerHasbro.png|Mercury Anubis Brave Version by Hasbro. o0308034411108651547.png|Anubius with Yuki in the manga ANUBIUS2.jpg YukiSolarSystem.jpg DSC02977.JPG Anubis black ver.jpg|Mercury Anubis Black Legend ver. DSC02980.JPG Anubius.JPG Anubius 1.JPG Mercury Anubis Legend.ver.jpg Mercury Anubis Scan 1.jpg 128 17.jpg|Anubis, Fox, Lyra intercepting Crown and Kronos. 136_9.jpg anubis00.jpg vs3210.jpg|Kreis Cygnus vs Mercury Anubis vs221.jpg|Kreis Cygnus vs Mercury Anubis DSC04508.JPG DSC04507.JPG xf.png|XF MA_beyblade_Anubius.jpg Trivia *Omega Dragonis 85XF and Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 85XF also include the 85XF combo. *Mercury Anubius is the second Beyblade to be based on Ancient Egyptian gods, with Vulcan Horuseus 145D being the first and Divine Chimera TR145FB being the third. *Mercury Anubius can be obtained in the video game, ''Beyblade: Metal Masters by using one of it's features to download data from it's predecessor,''Beyblade: Metal Fusion''. *It is the only Beyblade owned by a Legendary Blader that doesn't have any 4D parts. *Anubius was thought to be named "Anubis". *It seems to have evolved but it does not have a 4D Metal Wheel like the other Legendary Bladers. It's actually just a recolor. *In The Tenacity Of Hades, it was destroyed faster than the other Solar System Bladers Beys, along with Jade Jupiter S130RB. *Hasbro released 'Mercury Anubius 85XF Brave Ver. '''on March 16, 2013. It came in a booster with no ripcord launcher, similar to the Hasbro release of Black Hole Galaxy Pegasus. It was only obtainable in tournaments in participating Toys "R" Us stores across Canada. * The Hasbro package of Mercury Anubius 85XF Brave Ver.says "''Anubis" (the Takara-Name) and not the actual Hasbro-Name, "Anubius". * This is the only Metal Fury bey that was not released into regular stores. Category:Beyblades Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Attack Types Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Solar System Beyblades